TTEWM Ep16 The End of Heartache
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Nazywam się Erica Williams. Byłam żołnierzem walczącym z maszynami, ale John Connor uratował mnie i dał nowe życie, a potem wysłał w przeszłość z ważną misją. Teraz jestem półcyborgiem i chcę zmienić przyszłość. Oto moja historia. Moje wspomnienia.
1. SIŁA

**SIŁA**

Na podjeździe wpadłam na Chrisa, Gabe'a i Keirę. Mężczyzna niósł Natalie Gordon. Policjantka chyba była nieprzytomna.

- Nic jej nie jest – powiedziała szybko dziewczyna. – Znasz te sztuczki Gabe'a, prawda?

- Prawda. – Podrzuciłam w dłoni kluczyki i szybko otworzyłam drzwi mojego samochodu. Już miałam je zamknąć, kiedy usłyszałam, jak ktoś woła moje imię. Obejrzałam się; na ganku stał John. – Jadę po Dereka! – krzyknęłam mu, uruchamiając silnik. Po chwili byłam już na obwodnicy, jadąc do szpitala św. Anny. W radiu podali wiadomości. Ta o Sarze poszła jako pierwsza. _News _dnia, pomyślałam gorzko.

- Pokój sto dwanaście – rzuciła nieco przestraszona recepcjonistka, kiedy schowałam odznakę.

- Dziękuję – powiedziałam szybko i pobiegłam korytarzem w stronę windy.

Moje serce biło jak szalone. Wypełniała mnie mieszanka radosnego podniecenia i ciekawości.

Weszłam do sali. Stojące pod ścianami łóżka były puste; rozejrzałam się. Podeszłam do okna.

- Erica. – Usłyszałam. Derek. Niemal od razu rzuciłam się mu na szyję. Syknął z bólu. Cofnęłam się. Spod dekoltu i rękawa jego koszulki wystawała biel bandaża. Podniosłam materiał do góry. Na jego szerokiej piersi widniał starannie założony opatrunek; widać było w nim wprawną rękę lekarza; nawet Alex tak ładnie nie bandażowała.

- Jak?... – wydusiłam z siebie. – Żyjesz?

- Żyję – powiedział. – Wynośmy się stąd.

Pomogłam mu założyć kurtkę. Widziałam, jak krzywi się z bólu. Wreszcie wyjechaliśmy na ulicę.

- Myśleliśmy, że... – zaczęłam. Mężczyzna potarł dłonią ranną pierś.

- Wiem – przerwał mi. – Też tak myślałem. Że to koniec. Wpadłem na niego na korytarzu. Strzelił. – Uśmiechnął się gorzko. – Lekarz powiedział, że trzy centymetry niżej i... – urwał, wyglądając przez okno. - Broń wypadła mi z ręki i poleciała pod kanapę. Blaszak podszedł bliżej i uniósł pistolet. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się we mnie; ja w niego. Bałem się, wiesz? Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu naprawdę się bałem. Bo to nie byłby koniec tylko dla mnie. To byłby też koniec dla Sary, dla Damiena. Dla ciebie. Wtedy on... opuścił broń i odszedł. Po prostu sobie poszedł.

- Nie stanowiłeś dla niego zagrożenia – powiedziałam, ocierając oko.

- Słyszałem strzały na zewnątrz, ale ból mnie sparaliżował. Czułem... czułem, jak się wykrwawiam. Przyciskałem rękę do rany, a krew kapała między moimi palcami. Wreszcie wstałem. Nie chciałem, żeby blaszak po mnie wrócił. Wyszedłem z domu i zacząłem schodzić wzgórzem. Wreszcie znalazłem się na drodze. Pamiętam tylko, że jakiś samochód zatrzymał się obok... Ocknąłem się w szpitalu. Wiedziałem, że raną postrzałową zainteresuje się policja. Błagałem, żeby skontaktowali się z Ericą Williams. Miałem przy sobie fałszywe dokumenty, więc zostawili mnie w spokoju. Chciałem zadzwonić wcześniej, ale dali mi coś na sen... A potem usłyszałem w wiadomościach o Sarze. Widziałem cię w telewizji.

- Nic mogłam nic zrobić – powiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą. – Próbowałam. Najważniejsze, że żyjesz.

- Najważniejsze dla kogo? – zapytał gorzko.

- Dla nas wszystkich.

Czułam jego spojrzenie, ale patrzyłam twardo na drogę przed sobą. Milczeliśmy.

John objął Dereka z całej siły, ale ten nawet nie jęknął, chociaż wiedziałam, że chłopak sprawił mu ból. Po chwili to ja tuliłam do siebie Connora, który miał mokre oczy. Weszliśmy do salonu. Alex rzuciła się Reese'owi na szyję.

- Dzięki Bogu – powtarzała, kiedy wreszcie go puściła. Mężczyzna osunął się ciężko na kanapę.

Powiodłam spojrzeniem po zgromadzonych w pomieszczeniu ludziach. I cyborgach.

Plan. Potrzebowaliśmy planu.

- Alex – rzuciłam wreszcie. – Weź Dereka i Natalie i jedź do Eddie'go.

- Nie ma mowy – rzucił mężczyzna twardo.

- O nie, Reese. Teraz ja tutaj dowodzę! – Podniosłam głos. – Alex! Zajmij się Derekiem.

- Marzyłam o chwili, kiedy wreszcie to powiesz. – Moja przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Wierzę. Jedźcie. – Spojrzałam na rannego. – Będziesz przeszkadzał – mruknęłam.

- Erica ma rację – wtrącił szybko John. Gabriel kiwnął głową, a Derek westchnął zrezygnowany.

Gabriel przypiął Natalie pasem do siedzenia z tyłu morrisa Alex. Nadal była nieprzytomna.

Skrzyżowałam ramiona na piersiach. Derek stanął ze mną twarzą w twarz.

- Widzimy się niedługo? – zapytał. – W stałym składzie?

- Jasne – odparłam; mężczyzna objął mnie mocno.

- Przywieź mi ją – szepnął do mojego ucha; kiwnęłam głową – a obiecuję, że ci się odwdzięczę.

- Liczę na to.

Pożegnanie z Alex trwało nieco dłużej.

- Jak będzie po wszystkim – rzuciła wreszcie – pójdziemy gdzieś na podryw?

- Mam chłopaka. – Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie.

- Wiem. Poderwiemy kogoś dla mnie, okej?

- Okej. – Pozwoliłam pocałować się w policzek.

Stałam przez chwilę na podjeździe, patrząc za odjeżdżającym samochodem.

- Erica. – Usłyszałam i obejrzałam się; John miał zacięty wyraz twarzy. – Mamy robotę.

- Wiem. Potrzebujemy dobrego planu. – Podeszłam do niego.

- Nie – rzucił. – Potrzebujemy znakomitego planu.

***

Zerknęłam na zegarek. Dochodziła godzina ósma rano. Wstałam z łóżka i wyszłam z pokoju. Alex zastałam w salonie. Chyba uczyła się całą noc, a teraz siedziała z twarzą w dłoniach.

- Alex?

Niemal podskoczyła.

- Ranyści, Erica, nie strasz mnie tak! – ofuknęła mnie.

- Przepraszam – bąknęłam.

- Nie, spoko. Po prostu nadal nie mogę się przyzwyczaić, że tutaj jesteś.

Przez chwilę mierzyłyśmy się wzrokiem.

- Co? – zapytała wreszcie.

- Nic. – Przeszłam przez salon do kuchni. – Ja nie mogę się przyzwyczaić, że jesteś w moim wieku.

Usłyszałam, że roześmiała się krótko.

- I że jesteś taka ładna – dodałam, zerkając na kobietę przez ramię.

- A więc znałaś moją starą i brzydką wersję? – Podeszła do kredensu.

- Nie – powiedziałam szybko. – Byłaś... bardziej... żołnierzem – wydukałam wreszcie.

- Żołnierzem – powtórzyła w zamyśleniu, mieszając kawę.

- Nie możemy tutaj zostać – rzuciłam, chcąc zmienić temat. – W tym mieszkaniu.

- Dlaczego?

- Nie nadaje się do obrony. I trudno z niego uciec.

- Znowu zaczynasz. – Pokręciła z powątpiewaniem głową.

- Co zaczynam? – Spojrzałam na nią.

- Straszyć mnie! Mamy się bronić? Uciekać? Ranyści, na serio?

- Naprawdę cię straszę? – W tym czasie byłam niecały miesiąc i znałam tylko ją. Potrzebowałam jej.

Upiła łyk kawy.

- Nie mamy kasy na nowe mieszkanie – powiedziała po chwili.

- Zdobędziemy.

- Jak? Okradniemy jakiś bank? – mruknęła ironicznie.

- Coś w tym stylu. Jest taka loteria. Kupujesz los, obstawiasz numery i wygrywasz.

- Wygrywasz – powtórzyła ze złośliwym uśmiechem. – Wygry... – zaczęła, ale urwała; upuściła kubek, a potem chwyciła mnie za ramię. – Jesteś z przyszłości, tak? – Kiwnęłam głową w odpowiedzi; jej oczy dziwnie błyszczały. – Wiesz, co się stanie? – Znowu kiwnęłam. – Wiesz, jakie padną numery?...

Obie Alex były jednak bardzo inteligentne. A przez chwilę się bałam, że ta umalowana i wiecznie wystrojona młoda kobieta kochająca imprezy, alkohol i facetów, będzie zupełnie inna od generał Lightwood. Na szczęście się myliłam.

- Kocham cię, Erica. Ranyści, ależ ja cię kocham! – Usłyszałam niecały tydzień później, kiedy Alex ściskała w dłoni platynową kartę kredytową. – Możesz zostać ze mną na zawsze!

A potem wybiegła z mieszkania jak szalona. Poczułam strach. A co jeśli teraz odejdzie? Miała pieniądze, więc mogła wszystko. Chyba była trochę materialistką. I zakupocholiczką.

Gdyby mnie zostawiła, nie poradziłabym sobie w tym świecie. Potrzebowałam przewodnika.

Wróciła sześć godzin później. Spodziewałam się, że będzie uginała się pod ciężarem zakupów, ale ona niosła tylko małą torebkę. Przekręciła zamek i podeszła do mnie. Nieznacznie poruszyłam się na kanapie. Usiadła obok.

- Kupiłam trzy rzeczy – powiedziała cicho, jakby z poczuciem winy. – Przypomniałam sobie to, co mówiłaś. O tej całej apokalipsie i wojnie. Jesteś tutaj, znałaś te szczęśliwe numery, bo świat pogrążył się w chaosie. Nie mogłam tego wykorzystać dla siebie. Po prostu nie mogłam.

Patrzyłam na nią z rosnącym podziwem. Moja Alex.

Podała mi torebeczkę.

- To dla ciebie – powiedziała. – Zobacz.

Ostrożnie wyjęłam ze środka małą kopertę. Otworzyłam ją, wysypując na rękę kolczyki. Były srebrne i miały dziwny kształt.

- To chiński znak. _Siła _– wyjaśniła Alex. – Nie żeby brakowało ci siły. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Uważam, że jesteś silna i chcę, żeby te kolczyki były takim amuletem. Niech przypominają ci o tym, że możesz wszystko. A poza tym, potrzebujesz jakichś. Skoro Damien zabrał ci jednego...

- Dziękuję – rzuciłam poruszona, zakładając je od razu.

- To nie wszystko – powiedziała wesoło, sięgając do torebeczki. Wyjęła z niej jakąś koronkę. – Wiesz, co to jest? – zapytała, pokazując mi dziwny kawałek czerwonej szmatki.

- Nie – odparłam powoli.

- To są stringi. Dla ciebie. Ja tylko takie majtki noszę. Może to pozwoli ci lepiej mnie zrozumieć. Jestem czasem trudna, Erico. – Westchnęła. – Mam jednak nadzieję, że jakoś ze mną wytrzymasz. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy przestałam się ciebie bać, a chyba zaczęłam cię lubić, wariatko.

Rzuciłam się jej na szyję. Objęła mnie mocno.

- Przyjaciółki? – zapytała ostrożnie.

- Tak, _ma'am_.

- Cudownie, szeregowa Williams. Tak trzymać.

Wybuchłyśmy śmiechem.

- A trzecia rzecz?

- Cóż... – Alex uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Pomyślałam trochę tak, jak ty. No wiesz, że potrzebujemy czegoś do ucieczki. Kupiłam samochód.

- Naprawdę?

- Chodź. – Wstała i pociągnęła mnie w stronę okna. – O tam.

Spojrzałam na auta stojące na parkingu pod blokiem. Zielony jeep wyglądał bardzo masywnie.

- Ma napęd na cztery koła? – zapytałam.

- Na cztery koła? Mini Morris? – Roześmiała się głośno.

- Mini co?...

- Morris. To różowe cudeńko. Widzisz?

Znowu spojrzałam w dół. Malutkie auto wyglądało jak zabawka.

- I uprzedzając twoje następne pytanie: nie, mieli tylko w tym kolorze.

***


	2. PLAN

**PLAN**

Dźwięk pracującej drukarki wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. Podniosłam oczy, patrząc jak Keira przypina do ściany ostatni kawałek planu więzienia. John nerwowo krążył po pokoju. Gabriel siedział obok, podłączony do dwóch laptopów. Miał zamknięte powieki; widziałam jednak, jak jego gałki oczne poruszają się pod sztuczną skórą.

- Erica – powiedział po raz kolejny John, zatrzymując się zaraz przede mną.

- Myślę – mruknęłam.

Dwie godziny później plan więzienia znałam niemal na pamięć. Gabe włamał się do systemu, dając nam podgląd z kamer. Jedna była w pokoju przesłuchań, gdzie siedziała Sarah w pomarańczowym uniformie. Kobieta rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu. Przez chwilę zatrzymała spojrzenie na kamerze; wyglądało, jakby właśnie patrzyła nam prosto w oczy. Zmarszczyła brwi. Stojący obok mnie John głośno wciągnął powietrze. Do jego matki dołączył ubrany w garnitur mężczyzna. Federalny.

- Dźwięk – rzuciłam szybko.

- _...dziesięć lat temu zabiłaś Milesa Dysona, pracownika CyberDyne _– zaczął agent ostrym tonem -_ ale to było, minęło, a facet jest wciąż martwy. Osiem lat temu ty, twój syn i jego koleżanka ze szkoły zginęliście w eksplozji, wysadzając skarbiec w banku. Oczywiście, to, że wciąż żyjesz nie przekonuje wielu, ale bank został wysadzony i nic nie zmieni tego faktu. Jeśli chodzi o historię bardziej współczesną, czyli o poniedziałek, brałaś udział w strzelaninie, w której zginęło pięć osób, a Savannah Weaver, córka Catherine Weaver, obywatelki Szkocji, została porwana, co sprawia, że cały incydent ma zarówno federalne, jak i międzynarodowe znaczenie. _

Wstałam z kanapy i poszłam do kuchni. Nalewając sobie soku, cały czas słuchałam rozmowy.

- _Mój syn? _– Głos Sary zabrzmiał dziwnie, zniekształcony nieco przez elektronikę.

- _Twój syn. John Connor. _

_- John nie żyje _– powiedziała kobieta, uśmiechając się gorzko. Drgnęłam. Kłamała, ale czułam, że nigdy w życiu nie będę chciała usłyszeć tych słów znowu. Wróciłam do salonu.

- _Nie sądzę. _– Agent wpatrywał się w Sarę, siedząc zupełnie nieruchomo.

- _Zginął w banku._

_- Nie sądzę, że ktokolwiek zginął wtedy w banku._

_- Mylisz się. _

_- Czasami, ale nic dzisiaj. Jeszcze nie. Pomyśl o tym _– rzucił, wychodząc. Sarah spojrzała za nim, po czym wbiła na chwilę oczy w kamerę. Do pokoju weszli strażnicy i wyprowadzili kobietę. Gabriel „przeskakiwał" z kamery na kamerę, pokazując nam trasę, jaką prowadzono ją do celi.

- Numer z przeniesieniem? – zapytał mnie Chris, kiedy wstałam podchodząc do planu więzienia.

Uśmiechnęłam się, przypominając sobie, jak odbiłam go z aresztu, gdzie trafił przez Keirę na samym początku ich znajomości.

- Numer z przeniesieniem – zgodziłam się bez wahania. – Ty grasz federalnego.

- Tylko Keira mi garniak przeprasuje. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, tykając dziewczynę łokciem.

- Niedoczekanie! – syknęła, wstając. Rozzłoszczona zniknęła w łazience.

- Możecie się nie wygłupiać? – rzucił nagle John, oglądając się na Chrisa.

- Tak jest, _sir_. – Mężczyzna zasalutował; Connor zmarszczył brwi.

- Land – warknęłam. – Daj sobie spokój, jasne?

- Jasne – mruknął, sięgając po marynarkę. – Gdzie masz żelazko?

- W łazience. Deskę też.

Cameron, która do tej pory stała bez słowa przy oknie, podeszła bliżej planu.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy opuścić miasto – powiedziała beznamiętnie. – Sarah nie chce, żebyśmy ją odbili.

- Zamknij się – syknął John, nawet na nią nie patrząc. Wyszedł przez okno balkonowe na zewnątrz i usiadł ciężko na bujanej ławce, która zakołysała się lekko pod jego ciężarem.

- Super – mruknęłam, posyłając Cameron spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty.

- Porozmawiam z nim – rzuciła, robiąc krok w stronę drzwi.

- Nie radzę. – Zmarszczyłam brwi. – Gabe – spojrzałam na cyborga – miej na wszystko oko. Ja jadę po furgonetkę.

Stałam w dobrze mi znanej szatni S.W.A.T. i wpatrywałam się w kamizelkę kuloodporną, a raczej w naszytą na nią plakietkę z nazwiskiem. WILLIAMS. Wróciłam wspomnieniami do wszystkiego, co przeszłam do tej pory jako policjantka. Do każdej akcji; do każdego uratowanego życia; każdego zabitego terrorysty, „złego człowieka", jak mówiła Alex; do każdego awansu, odznaczenia; każdej wzmianki bez żadnego nazwiska w gazecie z epitetami _bohaterscy funkcjonariusze prawa, sprawnie przeprowadzona akcja, świetne dowodzenie_, o której wiedziałam, że dotyczy mnie lub mojego zespołu; każdego świętowania przy piwie; każdego oddechu pod maską, okularami i ciężkim hełmem. To wszystko... wszystko, co tak bardzo kochałam, miałam niedługo porzucić. Musiałam. Były rzeczy, które kochałam bardziej. Byli ludzie, których kochałam bardziej.

Oderwałam naszywkę od materiału i wsunęłam pasek z moim nazwiskiem do kieszeni spodni.

- Kapitan Williams? – Usłyszałam. – Co pani tutaj robi?

Posłałam Ruby Park szeroki uśmiech.

- Dlaczego wstąpiłaś do policji? – zapytałam, zamykając swoją szafkę i podnosząc plecak.

- Żeby ratować ludzi, oczywiście. – Młoda kobieta uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Musiała być w moim wieku. To znaczy, w moim prawdziwym – nie „dokumentowym" – wieku.

- Dobra odpowiedź – odparłam, klepnąwszy ją po ramieniu. Wyszłam na korytarz.

Miałam nadzieję, że zapamięta mnie taką, jaką znała z akcji. Nie jako poszukiwaną przez FBI wspólniczkę Sary Connor, „zwariowanej morderczyni", jak ochrzciły kobietę media.

Sprawdziłam furgonetkę i zostawiłam ją w zaplanowanym miejscu na policyjnym parkingu.

- Był u niej Ellison – powiedział John, kiedy weszłam do salonu. – To nie on zawiadomił wtedy policję.

Położyłam na kanapie torbę pełną mundurów.

- My mamy swoje – rzuciła Keira, wychylając się z kuchni.

Cameron wyciągnęła kaszkietkę z logiem LAPD.

- Będzie ci do twarzy – mruknęłam.

Siedziałam na kanapie; John leżał z głową na moich kolanach. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać i głaskałam go po włosach. Przesunęłam dłoń na jego ramię. Czułam, jak napina mięśnie.

- Mogę ci ulżyć, jeśli chcesz – szepnęłam, wsuwając palce pod jego koszulkę.

Milczał. Było to gorsze nawet od jego zwykłego zażenowania zabarwionego oburzeniem. Przez chwilę trzymałam dłoń na jego podbrzuszu. Wreszcie westchnęłam i cofnęłam ramię, sięgając po kubek.

- Chce księdza – powiedział nagle Gabe. Cały czas śledził poczynania FBI.

John usiadł.

- Chyba wiem kogo – powiedział, wstając. – Musimy znaleźć go szybciej niż federalni.

- A co z odbiciem Sary? – zapytała nagle Cameron.

- Przecież nie chce, żebyśmy ją odbili – powiedziałam złośliwie.

- Nie chce. To właśnie powie księdzu, a on powtórzy nam.

- Przekonajmy się. – Wzięłam kluczyki. – Gabe?

Cyborg odłączył się od komputerów i wyszedł za Johnem i mną na zewnątrz.

Siedziałam w kościelnej ławce, patrząc na Johna i ojca Armando Bonillę. Gabe czuwał przed bramą.

- Dobrze. – Usłyszałam wreszcie. John kiwnął mi głową. Poszłam po „syna" Keiry.

Ksiądz siedział z nami w samochodzie zaparkowanym po drugiej stronie ulicy, kiedy Gabriel z jego twarzą wsiadł wreszcie do czarnego furgonu FBI. Duchowny przeżegnał się. Pojechaliśmy do mojego domu. Keira zaproponowała księdzu herbatę; ten zgodził się, nadal poruszony tym, co zobaczył.

- _Buenosdíaz_ – powiedziała Sarah na ekranie komputera, kiedy ubrany w habit „ksiądz" usiadł naprzeciw niej. Federalni nie słyszeli tej rozmowy, ale my tak.

- _Buenosdíaz_. – Padła odpowiedź. –_ To ja, Gabe._

Kobieta drgnęła.

- P_osłuchaj mnie uważnie, Saro: Derek żyje, a John ma się dobrze. Niedługo cię stąd zabierzemy._

- _Gabe_. – Jej wargi poruszyły się nieznacznie; spojrzała w kamerę. – _Są tam?_ – Cyborg w odpowiedzi kiwnął głową. – _John, uciekaj. Uciekajcie wszyscy. To zbyt niebezpieczne._

- _Dla nas nic nie jest zbyt niebezpieczne_ – odparł Gabriel spokojnie.

- _Nie chcę, żeby komuś stało się coś złego._

- _Nic złego się nie stanie. _– Dotknął jej ręki. – _Nikomu._

- _Derek żyje?_ – zapytała słabo.

- _Żyje. Czeka na ciebie. Jak my wszyscy._

Kobieta ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

Niecałe dwie godziny później nastąpiła ponowna „zamiana". Gabriel wrócił do swojej postaci.

W mojej kieszeni zadzwonił telefon. Alex.

- _Jedzie do was Ellison_ – powiedziała. – _Chce porozmawiać. Zapytał, gdzie was szukać, więc powiedziałam mu. _

- Dobrze zrobiłaś. Jak Derek?

- _Eddie zszył go jeszcze raz, bo Natalie ocknęła się w bardzo wojowniczym nastroju. _

- A jak tam Natalie? – zapytałam złośliwie.

- _Już spokojniej. Einstein ma na nią oko. Do zobaczenia. _

Rozłączyła się. Wyjrzałam na ulicę.

- Nie mam nic wspólnego z aresztowaniem twojej matki – zaczął Ellison niemal od progu. – Gdybym miał, na zewnątrz czekałby już oddział S.W.A.T.

- Mój oddział? – weszłam mu w słowo. Zignorował mnie.

- Spotkałby go taki sam los jak tego, który miał dorwać Cromartie'go – mruknął John. Cameron przesunęła się za jego plecy. Widziałam, jak Ellison powiódł spojrzeniem po naszych twarzach.

- Catherine Weaver chce się z tobą spotkać – powiedział mężczyzna.

- Dlaczego? – John zmarszczył brwi.

- Chce ci podziękować za ocalenie jej córki, Savanny.

- Właśnie to zrobiła – odparł chłopak twardo.

- Twoja matka chciała się z nią spotkać.

- Zrobi to, jak tylko wyjdzie z więzienia.

- Powiedziałem pannie Weaver, że nie spotkasz się z nią bez twojej matki. Uznała, że jeśli faktycznie tak będzie, mam zadać jedno pytanie. Tobie. – Spojrzał na Cameron. – „Dołączysz do nas?"

Ja także spojrzałam na terminatorkę. John tak samo.

- Zrozumiesz, co to znaczy. Tak powiedziała Weaver.

- Wiesz, co to znaczy? – zapytałam Cameron. Ruda buduje armię?...

- Nie, nie wiem – odparła, nie odrywając oczu od mężczyzny. – Powinien pan już iść, agencie Ellison. Uważam, że powiedział pan wystarczająco dużo.

- John – zaczął ojczym Alex, ale terminatorka przerwała mu szybko.

- Powinien pan już iść. Nie powtórzę tego znowu. – Zrobiła krok w jego stronę.

Mężczyzna spojrzał przelotnie na mnie, a potem wyszedł. Stałam na ganku, patrząc, jak odjeżdża.

- Ona chyba wie. – Usłyszałam. Leżałam z Johnem na moim łóżku. – To ją zdenerwowało.

- Nie mogło. Jest maszyną – powiedziałam cicho. Wziął głębszy oddech.

Objęłam go mocno, przytulając się do jego ciepłych pleców.

- Śpij – szepnęłam, całując go w kark.

- Nie mogę.

- Musisz. Jutro nasz „wielki dzień".

Wyswobodził się z moich objęć i odwrócił twarzą do mnie. Przez chwilę patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy, po czym nachylił się i pocałował mnie w usta. Jego dłoń nagle znalazła się pod moją koszulką. Poddałam się nieco niewprawnym pieszczotom i pozwoliłam ściągnąć z siebie t-shirt. Nie miałam nic pod spodem. Położył się na mnie, nie przestając mnie całować. Jego ciepłe usta były gdzieś na moich piersiach. Czułam, jak drży. Ściągnęłam z niego podkoszulek i wyciągnęłam pasek ze spodni, a potem wsunęłam w nie dłoń; był twardy.

- Masz gumkę? – wyszeptał, z pewnością czując mój dotyk. _Déjà vu? _Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie.

- Alex ma u siebie. – Zsunął się na posłanie obok; wstałam z łóżka i zakrywając piersi ramieniem, wyszłam na korytarz. Nacisnęłam klamkę pokoju mojej współlokatorki.

- Keira śpi. – Usłyszałam za sobą. – A poza tym, woli facetów.

- Spadaj, Chris – syknęłam, wchodząc do środka. Roześmiał się cicho.

Keira faktycznie spała. Przegrzebałam szuflady komody Alex, wreszcie znajdując paczkę prezerwatyw.

Uśmiechałam się szeroko pod nosem, idąc na bosaka z powrotem do siebie.

- Erica. – Dopiero po chwili dostrzegłam siedzącego w salonie Gabe'a. – Coś mi tutaj nie pasuje.

- Gdzie? – zapytałam. Zupełnie podświadomie usiadłam obok niego.

Otworzył laptopa i włączył jakiś plik. Na ekranie pojawił się podziemny parking.

- To ten terminator od strzelaniny u Weaver?

Spojrzałam na mężczyzną wysiadającego z samochodu.

- To on – powiedziałam szybko. – Co to za miejsce?

- Patrz dalej.

Blaszak załatwił jakiegoś strażnika, a potem stanął oko w oko z Rudą. Odłożyłam opakowanie gumek na stół. Terminator uniósł lufy pistoletów i zaczął do niej strzelać. Wiedziałam, że kule nic jej nie zrobią. Ale dlaczego tamten cyborg chciał ją załatwić?...

- Byłeś jedynym zmiennokształtnym po naszej stronie? – zapytałam po chwili.

- Tak – odpowiedział szybko. – Przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy przeniesiono mnie w czasie.

Rozejrzałam się. Chris chodził po kuchni, otwierając szafki. Gryzł kawałek bagietki.

- Gdzie jest Cameron? – zapytałam.

- Na zewnątrz. Jest jeszcze coś. Ktoś próbował zhakować Johna Henry'ego i to nie byłem ja.

Pokiwałam głową.

- Chcą go przenieść.

- Powinniśmy więc z nim pogadać jak najszybciej – powiedziałam, wstając. Moje podniecenie gdzieś się ulotniło.

Do salonu wszedł John, zapinając spodnie.

- Musisz to zobaczyć – rzuciłam szybko.

Poprawiłam mundur. Zaparkowaliśmy furgonetkę na chodniku. Strażnik kazał nam ją przestawić, ale Chris pokazał mu odznakę FBI. Zameldowaliśmy się w dyżurce, pokazując fałszywy nakaz. Przepuszczono nas. Zerknęłam przez ramię na Cameron.

- Nikt dziś nie ginie – powiedziałam z naciskiem.

- Wiem.

Dwóch strażników wyprowadziło z celi Sarę i kobieta znalazła się między Gabe'em – teraz z twarzą i ciałem wysokiego pakera – a Keirą. Ja szłam z tyłu razem z Johnem.

- Szybciej – mruknęłam.

Nagle usłyszeliśmy grzmot. Wszystkie cele stanęły otworem.

- To nie ja – rzucił Gabriel.

- Szybciej! – wrzasnął Chris, wyjmując broń. Korytarze zapełniły się uciekającymi więźniami.

- Tego plan nie przewidział! – krzyknęła Keira ze strachem w głosie.

Od razu zwrócono uwagę na grupę policjantów. Nas. Powaliłam potężnym ciosem biegnącego w moją stronę mężczyznę. Gabriel stanął między Sarą a trzema osiłkami. Nagle padł strzał. Keira upuściła broń. Na ziemię zwalił się ogolony na łyso więzień z tatuażem na jasnej skórze czaszki.

- Boże... – wydukała dziewczyna, zanim Chris chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął korytarzem.

Wypadliśmy na zewnątrz, mijając się z policjantami. Zapanował chaos. Otworzyłam tylne drzwi furgonetki i niemal wepchnęłam do środka Johna, jego matkę i zapłakaną teraz Keirę. Gabe ruszył; usiadłam obok Chrisa. Wjechaliśmy w bramę, rozwalając ją. W mojej kieszeni zadzwonił telefon. Numer dyspozytorki. Nie odebrałam. Byłam już w akcji.

- Chcę się z nią spotkać – powiedziała twardo Sarah, kiedy wróciliśmy do mojego mieszkania.

- Spotkamy się – odparłam szybko, wciskając jej w dłoń telefon. – Zadzwoń do niego.

Nie zapytała do kogo. Wstała, wybierając numer.

- Powiedz, że wszystko okej – rzuciłam, patrząc, jak wychodzi na zewnątrz z komórką przy uchu. Niezła ze mnie swatka. S.W.A.T.-ka.

Wygładziłam materiał dżinsów na kolanach. John pogłaskał matkę po dłoni. Winda za nami piknęła i wyszedł z niej agent Ellison.

- Kocham cię – powiedział John. Chyba do Sary, nie do mnie.

- Była mowa tylko o waszej dwójce – mruknął mężczyzna, patrząc prosto na mnie.

- Erica idzie z nami. – Głos Sary pobrzmiał determinacją.

Wsiedliśmy do windy.

- Gdzie Cameron? – Padło pytanie.

- W samochodzie – odparła kobieta ze wzrokiem wbitym w metalowe drzwi.

- Oczekujecie kłopotów?

Przesunęłam dłonią po prawej ręce, po czym ostrożnie wysunęłam „szpony". Schowałam je z metalicznym świstem, który zabrzmiał wyjątkowo głośno.

Wyszliśmy na korytarz. Ellison pierwszy, za nim Connorowie, ja chroniłam tyły.


	3. NIEPRZEWIDZIANE

**NIEPRZEWIDZIANE**

Ruda zmierzyła nas uważnym wzrokiem. Nie zatrzymała spojrzenia dłużej na którymkolwiek z nas.

- Więc – zaczęła, idąc w naszą stronę – po co tutaj jesteśmy?

- Potrzebujemy... – powiedziała ostrożnie Sarah, ale Weaver szybko jej przerwała.

- Jesteśmy tutaj dla kilku formalności. Najpierw żebym mogła podziękować wam za heroizm, którym wykazaliście się, ratując moją córkę. To światełko mojego życia i nie mogłabym pogodzić się z taką stratą.

- Więc gdzie jest teraz? – przerwała jej Sarah.

- Załóżmy, że w szkole. – Zmierzyła nas wzrokiem. - Mamy wspólnego wroga. Nie możemy z nim walczyć konwencjonalną bronią i metodami.

- Kaliba? - Sarah znowu jej przerwała, co chyba zezłościło Rudą. – Niech ci się nie wydaje, że...

- Wybacz, ale nie mówiłam do ciebie. – Spojrzała na kobietę. – Mówiłam do ciebie. – Wbiła wzrok w twarz Johna. – O SKYNECIE. Savannah wspomniała ci o Johnie Henry'm, jak mniemam. I pewnie dlatego wasz cyborg myszkuje po mojej piwnicy.

Drgnęłam. Nagle dostrzegłam coś za oknem.

- Co, do cholery?... – Usłyszałam obok głos Ellisona.

- Szerszeń! – krzyknęłam, pchając Johna w stronę drzwi. Rzuciliśmy się na ziemię.

I wtedy szyba za nami rozsypała się na drobne kawałeczki, kiedy latająca maszyna wbiła się w bok budynku.

Poniosłam oczy. Ruda zamieniła się w ścianę, osłaniając nas. Coś eksplodowało.

- Uciekać! – Usłyszałam. Dźwignęłam Connora z ziemi i pociągnęłam go w stronę wyjścia.

Po chwili biegliśmy klatką schodową w dół.

- Piwnica – powiedziała Ruda. – Panie Ellison. John Henry. – Przepuściłam ją na schodach.

- Musimy uciekać! Chcą zabić mojego syna! – krzyknęła Sarah.

- Nie. Oni próbują zabić mojego syna – poprawiła ją szybko Weaver. – Tak, jak próbujesz ty.

- Jestem pewna, że ona już to zrobiła – odcięła się kobieta.

- Miej nadzieję, że nie. Twój John może uratować świat, ale nie bez mojego syna.

Nie myślałam wiele. Spojrzałam w dół. Jakieś dwadzieścia metrów. Czas był teraz najważniejszy.

- Spotkamy się w piwnicy – powiedziałam, chwytając barierkę. Przeskoczyłam nad nią i runęłam w dół. Wiedziałam, że nogi zamortyzują skok. Po kilku sekundach wylądowałam na podłodze, nieco wbijając płytki i łamiąc kilka z nich. Wyprostowałam się i wtedy piętrem wstrząsnęła eksplozja. Korytarz wypełnił się dymem, a spryskiwacze nie działały. Zrzuciłam z siebie kurtkę, rozkładając ramię. Gdzieś przede mną zamajaczyła ludzka sylwetka. Nie, nie ludzka, podpowiedziało Oko. Blaszak. Byłam gotowa. John Henry? Kształt wyglądał dosyć dziwnie. Wiedziałam, że brakowało mu sporego kawałka lewego boku z ramieniem włącznie. Czekałam.

Dwa metry przede mną dym był rzadszy, częściowo pochłaniany przez otwór wentylacyjny.

- Erica? – Usłyszałam głos Johna gdzieś wysoko nade mną.

- Jestem cała! – odkrzyknęłam. – Coś tutaj jest!

Zmrużyłam oczy, ale Mózg już wiedział. Niemożliwe! Musiał się pomylić.

Nie pomylił się, bo oto go zobaczyłam.

Z dymu wyszedł Theo.

Przeszył mnie dreszcz. Mój terminator zatrzymał się kilka kroków przede mną.

- Erica Williams – powiedział dobrze znanym mi tonem.

Zadrżałam.

- Theo – wyrzuciłam z siebie – jaki... jest priorytet?...

- Ochrona Damiena Connora.

Jego rozerwana czaszka odsłoniła świecące na czerwono oko, które nagle zamigotało i zgasło. Terminator runął na podłogę u moich stóp. John i reszta byli dwa piętra wyżej.

Weszłam w dym. Serce biło mi jak szalone. Korytarz był rozwalony wybuchem. Widziałam nadpalone kawałki ścian, metaliczne kable i mnóstwo gruzu. Szłam bardzo ostrożnie. Bałam się.

- Erica! – Usłyszałam głos Sary.

- Zostańcie tam! – odkrzyknęłam.

Nagle dostrzegłam rękę wystającą zza ściany. Moje serce na chwilę przestało bić. Zrobiłam krok do przodu i wychyliłam się zza framugi. Zobaczyłam Cameron. Eksplozja poważnie ją uszkodziła. Syntetyczna krew skleiła jej włosy.

- Erica! – Usłyszałam tym razem bliżej. John musiał pójść moim śladem.

- Cameron? – Schyliłam się nad terminatorką. Miała puste oczy.

Nagle usłyszałam szurnięcie. Podniosłam oczy i znieruchomiałam.

- Cześć, Malcolm.

Nie sądziłam, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek usłyszę ten głos.

Poznałam go od razu, chociaż minęło tyle lat. Damien Connor stał oparty o pokręcony brzeg metalowej półki, przyciskając rękę do krwawiącego boku. Chyba się uśmiechał, ale nie byłam pewna, bo jego twarz pokryta była krwią i pyłem.

Wstałam z podłogi.

- Cameron! – Do pomieszczenia wpadł John i od razu znalazł się obok terminatorki. – Nie ma chipa! Gdzie on jest? Ten... ten John Henry! On go zabrał! Gdzie... – urwał, dostrzegając Damiena.

- Nie zabrał jej chipa – powiedział syn Dereka. – Dała mu go.

- Ty... – zaczął John, podnosząc się z ziemi.

Nie mogłam się ruszyć. Zapomniałam niemal o oddychaniu.

- Popatrz. – Damien wskazał coś ruchem zakrwawionej dłoni.

Na monitorze leżącym na ziemi wyświetlały się kolejne rzędy jednego napisu.

_Wybacz mi, John. Wybacz mi, John. Wybacz mi, John. _I tak bez przerwy. Jak zacięta płyta.

- Gdzie ona jest? – zapytał John. Jego głos zabrzmiał dziwnie słabo.

- Nie przeszła – powiedział nagle Damien, patrząc gdzieś za moimi plecami.

- Więc gdzie jest? – zapytała Ruda.

- Uciekła. – Damien zacisnął zęby i syknął z bólu. Nie ruszyłam się. Czułam nadchodzące przeciążenie. Kiedyś Mózg obliczył moje szanse, że jeszcze go zobaczę. Prawdopodobieństwo wynosiło 0,000065. Mylił się. – Zjawiliśmy się za późno. Theo ruszył za nią.

- Theo leży rozwalony na korytarzu. – Nagle Ruda znalazła się u jego boku. Podniosła krzesło i pomogła Damienowi usiąść. – Rozkazy, generale?

- Wracaj. – Mówienie sprawiało mu coraz większą trudność.

- Co... – zaczęła Sarah, ale urwała. Tutaj działo się coś większego od nas, a ja nie wiedziałam co. Pozostało nam więc stać i patrzeć.

- Wracaj – powtórzył Damien. – Ale najpierw chcę cię zobaczyć w tamtej postaci.

Ruda zaczęła się zmieniać. Po chwili stałam i patrzyłam w oczy swojej młodszej wersji.

- Tak wyglądałaś, jak spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy. – Damien nawet na mnie nie spojrzał; sięgnął palcami do włosów „Weaver". - Wracaj – powtórzył. – Powiedz Johnowi.

Wyjął coś z kieszeni i wcisnął jej w dłoń. Ta wsunęła podłużny kształt we własną pierś. Metal zafalował.

- Generale – powiedziała, odsuwając się. Nagle oślepił nas błysk. Zacisnęłam powieki. Kiedy otworzyłam oczy, nastoletniej Erici już nie było.

Ale Damien był tam nadal. Siedział z zamkniętymi oczami, uśmiechając się.

Pierwszy poruszył się Ellison. Dostrzegłam go kątem oka.

Szybko podeszłam do Damiena. Chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale głos uwiązł mi w gardle.

- Już wiemy – powiedział cicho.

- Co wiecie? – wyszeptałam wreszcie.

- Wszystko. – Otworzył oczy; były tak samo brązowe, jak je sobie zapamiętałam; nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. – Zawieź mnie do Eddie'go.

- Najpierw do szpitala...

- Nie! – Skulił się z bólu. – Do Eddie'go. To rozkaz, Williams.

Drgnęłam. Tak mówił John, kiedy chciał, żebym była mu posłuszna. Żołnierz zawsze słucha rozkazów.

- Erica. – John podszedł bliżej. – Co się dzieje?...

- Nie wiem – wyszeptałam, pomagając Damienowi wstać. – Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Pomóż mi.

Wziął mężczyznę pod drugie ramię. Młodszy Connor – teraz starszy – zacisnął mocno szczęki.

- Wynośmy się stąd – powiedział Ellison, wychodząc na korytarz.

Damien był ciężki i dużo wyższy ode mnie. Przypomniałam sobie, jak z łatwością wciągałam go na rusztowania, kiedy robiliśmy wypady poza bazę. Był wtedy takim chuderlawym dzieciakiem.

Ale czy to teraz naprawdę był on?... Nie brzmiał jak on.

- Weź chip – powiedziałam do Sary, kiedy mijaliśmy Theo. Zawahała się. – Potrzymaj Damiena. Ja to zrobię.

Rozcięłam skórę na głowie mojego blaszaka i wyjęłam jego procesor. Schowałam metal do kieszeni. Po chwili znowu dźwigałam Damiena. Okazało się, że wybuch uszkodził windę. Musieliśmy wnieść rannego po schodach na poziom minus trzy. Dalej pojechaliśmy drugą windą. W jej wąskim zaciszu wyraźnie czułam zapach krwi. Mózg powoli się buntował. Musiał wytrzymać jak najdłużej.

- A co Cameron? – zapytał mnie John.

- Raczej z jej ciałem – poprawiłam go.

- Zajmę się tym. Ale co będzie z Savanną? – zapytał Ellison, kiedy ułożyliśmy Damiena w moim dodge'u. – Jej ma... – zawahał się. – „Weaver" nie ma.

- Zajmij się dziewczynką – powiedziałam. – Zadzwonię do ciebie. Coś wymyślimy.

Odsunął się od auta, kiedy ruszyłam. Wiedziałam, że jeśli Mózg wytrzyma, to ja dowiozę nas do domu Bradley'ów najszybciej. John usiadł obok Damiena. Widziałam, jak podnosi skraj jego wojskowej kurtki, oglądając ranę.

- Uciskaj – powiedziałam, zerkając w lusterko wsteczne.

John ściągnął bluzę i zwinął ją, przyciskając z całej siły do boku brata.

- Powinniśmy jechać do szpitala – rzuciła szybko Sarah. Jej dłonie cały czas się trzęsły.

- Wiem – wyszeptałam słabo, przejeżdżając na czerwonym świetle. – Wiem, Saro.

- Co się tam stało? – zapytała.

- Naprawdę nie mam nawet najmniejszego pojęcia...

Wnętrze samochodu wypełniał powoli słony zapach krwi; klimatyzacja niewiele pomagała, otwarłam więc okno. Sarah zakryła usta dłonią; była zielona na twarzy.

- Wytrzymaj – rzuciłam w przestrzeń. Mówiłam do każdego z naszej czwórki.

- On nie umrze, prawda? – zapytała słabo.

- Nie może umrzeć.

- Nie może umrzeć – powtórzyła. – Mój syn nie może umrzeć.

Spojrzałam na nią kątem oka. Wiedziała.

Nie miałam pojęcia, skąd Eddie miał nosze na kółkach, ale nie pytałam. Mężczyzna zawołał Gabe'a i Diane do pomocy i zniknął w swojej pracowni wraz z nieprzytomnym Damienem.

Alex ściskała mnie z całej siły. Nie wytrzymałam i rozpłakałam się w głos. Sarah też płakała, a Derek tulił ją do siebie. Nie wiedziałam, co tak właściwie się dzieje i czego byłam świadkiem w piwnicy Zeira Corp. Nikt nie wiedział.

Wiedziałam jednak, że Damien był tutaj. Ze mną. Znowu.

Damien. Mój Damien. Ukochany.

- Zaraz dostanę zaciemnienia – powiedziałam słabo, kiedy miejsce Alex obok mnie zajął John. Położyłam głowę na jego twardych kolanach. – Przeładowanie. Potrzebuję Gabe'a.

- Zaraz przyjdzie. – Drgnęłam, słysząc głos Diane. Zerwałam się z kanapy.

- Co z nim?! – krzyknęłam, czując nadchodzące mdłości.

- Spokojnie, Erica. – Do salonu wszedł Eddie. – Usiądź.

- Nie uspokajaj mnie! – wrzasnęłam. – Mów, do cholery, po prostu mów!

- Zszyłem go, stracił sporo krwi, ale wyjdzie z tego. – Widziałam, że się zawahał.

- Eddie! – ofuknęłam go.

- Jest w złym stanie – powiedział po chwili milczenia. – Przy tym wzroście powinien ważyć jakieś osiem, dziesięć kilo więcej. Jest bardzo wychudzony. Ma mnóstwo niewygojonych ran i otarć. Mnóstwo blizn. Wszędzie. – Machnął dłonią gdzieś na wysokości swojego torsu. – Połamane, krzywo zrośnięte kości... Wybite palce. – Wyliczał dalej; serce drżało mi w piersi. – I... na prawej piersi ma wycięte twoje imię.

- Słu-słucham? – wyszeptałam poruszona.

- Litery. E, R, I, C, A. Zabliźnione. Na boku ma jeszcze W, I. On sobie tego nie zrobił.

- Więc kto?...

- Nie mam pojęcia. – Eddie patrzył mi prosto w twarz. – Sporo... sporo się wycierpiał.

- Odzyskał przytomność? – zapytałam, siadając na skraju kanapy.

- Na chwilę. Jego organizm jest silny, ale teraz bardzo osłabiony. To... Długo potrwa, zanim wróci do zdrowia.

- Powiedział coś?...

- Tak. Jedno słowo.

- Co to było za słowo? – zapytałam cicho, bojąc się odpowiedzi.

- _Przegraliśmy_.

**C.D.N.**


	4. EPILOG

**EPILOG**

Pomadka była krwiście czerwona. _Krwiście. _Uśmiechnęła się na to słowo, a potem pociągnęła usta szminką. Po raz trzeci. I tym razem także nie wyszło. Przeklęła, wycierając wargi kątem dłoni, która była już czerwona. Nie szkodzi. Będzie próbowała do skutku. Przecież nigdy się nie poddawała. Nawet kiedy coś było naprawdę beznadziejne. Chociażby jak na przykład jej próby uwiedzenia Damiena Connora.

Młodszy brat generała Connora miał najpiękniejszą twarz, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała u mężczyzny. W parze z jego przystojnym obliczem szło niesamowite ciało. Miała je. Jego ciało. Wiele razy. Ale nie duszę.

Znowu przeciągnęła pomadką po górnej wardze. Chyba wyszło dobrze.

Kochał tą Ericę Williams. Dziewczynę z metalowymi wstawkami, której miał już nigdy nie zobaczyć. Mówiła mu, że jest głupi, że nie warto żyć marzeniami, ale on tylko się uśmiechał.

- Cholera – syknęła, kiedy wyszła poza kontur dolnej wargi. Ostrożnie zmazała czerwień z brody.

A potem nagle przestał z nią sypiać. Coś odkryli. On i jego cholerny brat. Wiedzieli coś nowego.

Odtrącił ją! Żaden mężczyzna wcześniej tego nie zrobił.

Cmoknęła, patrząc w swoje odbicie. Zbliżyła do lśniącej tafli twarz i pocałowała ją.

Musiał zostać za to ukarany. Tak właśnie powiedziała Charlesowi Fisherowi, a on odparł jak zwykle:

- Tak, córeczko.

- Ma cierpieć – rzuciła wtedy. – I ma o niej zapomnieć.

Jej ojciec uśmiechał się drapieżnie, kiedy wspomniała mu o tym, że Damien nie ma żadnych blizn.

- Będzie miał – zapewnił ją. – Całą kolekcję.

Usłyszała kroki za drzwiami.

- Wejść! – rzuciła, przeglądając zawartość skradzionej z sąsiedniego pokoju kosmetyczki.

Zawiasy skrzypnęły.

- Czego chcesz, Sam? – mruknęła, odkręcając tusz do rzęs.

- Gdzie blaszak? – Mężczyzna wszedł do pokoju. Był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Jego zielone oczy błyszczały, kiedy patrzył na kobietę.

- W łazience.

- W łazience? – Spojrzał w głąb pokoju; od razu dostrzegł nieruchomy kształt na podłodze. Terminatorka – a raczej jej pocięte kawałki - leżała do połowy na niebieskich kafelkach. – Kurwa, Jane! Musiałaś ją załatwić?!

- Poradzimy sobie bez niej. – Zaczęła nakładać cień na powieki.

- Jasne. – Sam wbił ręce w kieszenie spodni, które były na niego zdecydowanie za małe.

- Nago wyglądasz lepiej – rzuciła.

- Eddie chce nas widzieć. Całą czwórkę. Chodź.

- Zaraz. – Pomalowała drugie oko i poszła za mężczyzną. Na korytarzu przeszła nad ciałem martwej kobiety. Z jej poderżniętego gardła krew nadal sączyła się na podłogę.

Resztę zastali w barze w drugim skrzydle motelu.

Jane usiadła obok Grega, który bawił się nożem myśliwskim.

- Fajne malunki – mruknął, pokazując ostrzem na jej twarz.

- To makijaż, debilu – syknęła.

- Zamknąć się. – Eddie Bradley uderzył pięścią w stół. – Gdzie blaszanka?

- Jane ją załatwiła – poskarżył Sam; wspomniana posłała mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Poradzimy sobie bez niej. – Potarł policzek; jego sztuczne, elektroniczne oko przez chwilę było utkwione w ustach Jane. – Chociaż odnalezienie Connorów zajmie nam teraz więcej czasu.

- „Mobilnego" SKYNETu tak samo – dopowiedział drobny chłopak z ciemną, opadającą na oczy grzywką.

Sam podniósł do góry ramię niczym grzeczny uczeń. Bradley zmarszczył brwi.

- Dasz nam trzy dni wolnego, szefie? Chcemy zaszaleć. – Reszta pokiwała głowami.

- Trzy dni – rzucił twardo po chwili milczenia. – Ani sekundy dłużej.

Kolejna ręka wystrzeliła w górę. Tym razem pytanie miał ogolony na krótko młody mężczyzna z wyglądem wojskowego kadeta.

- Michael?

- Można kogoś zaklepać? Bo ja chcę Williams. Zabijanie cyborgów jest nudne. Nie ma krwi. – Oblizał się z uśmiechem na wargach.

- To dla mnie Lightwood – rzucił beztrosko Sam. – Kogo bierzesz, Jane?

- Connora. Albo nie. Chcę obu. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Obu braci.

- Zachłanna jesteś – mruknął Bobby.

- Bardzo możliwe – odparła; uśmiech nie schodził z jej twarzy.

Zamknęła krzywo pomalowane oczy. Jeszcze nauczy się robić porządny makijaż. Tak, jak nauczyła się wielu innych rzeczy. Tak, jak nauczyła się torturować i zabijać, które to umiejętności miała zamiar wkrótce wykorzystać. Z rozdrażnieniem przypomniała sobie, że Ericę zaklepał sobie Michael. Spojrzała na mężczyznę spod pociągniętych czarną mascarą rzęs. _Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy, _pomyślała.

Ukaże ich. Znowu przegrają. Tak już chciało przeznaczenie, a Jane Fisher wierzyła w przeznaczenie. Wierzyła całym sercem.

_Całym sercem?,_ roześmiała się w duszy._ Jakim sercem?_

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI SZESNASTEJ **

**KONIEC SEZONU PIERWSZEGO**


	5. POSŁOWIE

**POSŁOWIE**

Ostatnia jak na razie część historii za Wami. Teraz chcę trochę odpocząć od przygód Erici i zająć się moimi opowiadaniami z _Kości _i _Supernatural_; do skończenia mam też fanfick opowiadający o spotkaniu Keiry z Chrisem, a potem z Gabrielem. Myślę także o _3x01 _– opowiadaniu będącym swego rodzaju pierwszym odcinkiem trzeciego sezonu, gdzie będziemy śledzić losy Johna w przyszłości i Sary w przeszłości. Ale nie wszystko naraz;).

Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy wytrwali do końca tej historii... tego sezonu gwoli ścisłości. Bo przygody Erici jeszcze się nie skończyły. Jeszcze ma sporo wspomnień do opowiedzenia. Wasze komentarze zawsze mnie motywowały i to tylko dzięki Wam udało mi się napisać ten cykl opowiadań tak, jak chciałam. Mam nadzieję, że nadal będziecie chętnie czytać kolejne części.

Ostatnio myślałam na tym, jak powstała postać Erici Williams. Wszystko jednak zaczęło się od postaci... Chrisa Landa. Pomyślałam sobie, że kolejny przeniesiony w czasie przystojniak i kobieta, którą musi uratować to materiał na świetny fanfick. Pojawiła się więc takowa niewiasta: nieco rozpieszczona i nieśmiała Keira Snow, córka miliardera, która zamknęła się w sobie po śmierci matki. Ale żeby było jeszcze ciekawiej i bardziej „terminatorowo", dodałam do historii Gabriela, płynnego cyborga „z duszą" i powstał jedyny w swoim rodzaju trójkąt miłosny. Kiedy miałam już całą historię w głowie, zapragnęłam nowej OC. Chciałam terminatora w stylu Cameron, ale szybko uznałam, że człowiek z krwi i kości będzie lepszy, ale... nie do końca, dlatego Erica Williams jest półcyborgiem. Nie jest przez to niezniszczalna, ale jest silna, a Oko pozwala skutecznie dostrzegać nadlatujące kule. Nie chciałam, że była przykładem Mary Sue; Erica nie jest więc wszechpotężna, a problemy z Mózgiem skutecznie wyłączają ją z akcji. Jest pewna siebie, a przez to seksowna, ma niewyparzony język i niewybredne komentarze, ale da się ją lubić. Kiedy napisałam pierwszą część – _Perfect Memory –_ Erica była z Johnem Connorem; potem jednak wpadłam na pomysł połączenia jakoś mojej ulubionej – a niespełnionej - serialowej pary, czyli Sary i Dereka, więc wymyśliłam postać Damiena Connora. I od tego momentu historia ewoluowała, a pomysły zaczęły pojawiać się same.

Te pomysły pojawiają się nadal i szybko się nie skończą.

Jeszcze raz dziękuję za wszystko.

Wasza Dominika aka Dai(Helsing)


End file.
